The Isle of Memories
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: The girl was smiling brightly at the camera. She was clearly a shinobi, the forehead protector tied on top of her head was the proof. How odd… A pink haired shinobi. Her green eyes seem to sparkle even in the picture. So this must be the 'she' he mentioned. .: Canonverse AU. SasoSaku. One-shot :.


**Title:** The Isle of Memories

 **Pairing(s):** SasoSaku (Sasori x Sakura)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Author's Notes:** I just wanted to try writing about this pair. Just another essay turned into a SasoSaku fanfic XD. Remember this is purely crack but who the hell cares anyway? Tell me if you want another chapter to this one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sadly

* * *

It is a well known fact among the Akatsuki that Deidara and Sasori have different views on art.

To Deidara, art is a transient beauty that last for a mere moment before vanishing. In other words, art is an explosion! Then you will have Sasori scoffing at that ridiculous statement made by his partner.

Those two could go on for days bickering about art. It was quite unusual for them to not bring up that particular subject. Most of the Akatsuki members would merely ignore their bickering and continue with whatever they were doing as if nothing had happened.

It was already rare enough to see most of the Akatsuki members gathered at the main base – more specifically the living room. Yes, they actually have a decent shelter in Amigakure. You could hardly blame them. They after all have only one television and that was located in the living room. The only people who weren't in the room were the Leader, Pein and Zetsu – and the Immortal Duo. Leader was probably cooped up in his office and Zetsu must have been out gathering more information concerning the jinchuuriki and Kami knows where Kakuzu and Hidan are.

Not that Deidara mind. He was – secretly – glad that the man was out on some mission. He was creep out by that guy – thing anyway.

The blond sat with his legs crossed on the couch, a fist supporting his check. He was freaking bored. His art supply had run low and he had to wait for a few more days to restock his supplies. The Leader had appointed a mission for Sasori and him but it was due to the following month. So all that's left was just watching television or sparring. In which he rather not do because he is restricted to taijutsu, no ninjutsu. Where's the fun in that!

After what happened last time, he didn't want anymore money coming out from his pocket – not after seeing the bill Kakuzu had presented to him after the damage he had done. That really scared him shitless.

But after seeing how boring it was, he'd rather go for a spar – be it only taijutsu. At least better than watching the movie Kisame had put on. He swore that he would gouge out his eyes the next time he sees Kisame watching _Jaws_ – again. That what you get if you let the blue nin take over the only source of entertainment. Like he said, he'd rather spar that watch _Jaws_ for the umpteenth time.

Deidara usually spars with Sasori – that is if you count fighting over who's art is better as sparring – but after he caught that stormy look on his face rather than the usual bored look on his face. Its better not to play with fire. He might actually lose a limb or two!

Out of the blue, the redhead rose from his seat and left. The door closed with a loud bang, the wall cracked slightly. As soon as the door was closed, two pair of eyes bore holes at him – make it three since he was sure that Itachi was actually looking at him at the corner of his eyes. Deidara flinched and held up both his hands up, eyes wide. "I swear I didn't do anything, yeah."

They lingered their gaze at him before looking away but a pair of golden brown eyes remained. He lowered his hands, feeling uncomfortable as Konan continue to scrutinize him. "Whatever problem you have with Sasori," she advised. "I suggest you to settle it. Make sure it does not jeopardise your mission."

Kisame snickered at her advice.

Finally, she turned her gaze to the origami in her hands. Deidara released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Just as he caught her double meaning he opened his mouth to protest but Konan had already disappeared.

He huffed in annoyance and leaned on the couch. Perhaps he would have a chat with his partner tonight.

And they had a small chat indeed. However it was not like what he had expected. Under normal circumstances, he would be the one doing all the talking and Sasori would be the one listening quietly or ignoring him. But somehow, the tables have been turned and the redhead was the one who was talking.

Deidara sat on his bed while Sasori was perched by the window. "It's the anniversary of her death today," he said, fiddling with an object – it that a paper? – in his left hand. "She knew how dangerous it was living as a missing nin. Yet, she stood by my side without a second thought." He paused, glancing at the object in his hand. "Stupid little girl. I guess it was partly my fault for telling her in the first place."

The blond would have asked who _she_ was but he didn't dare to. He wouldn't want to get on the redhead's bad side, he specialise in poisons after all. Kami knows what different type of poisons could do to his body if he were to touch one. Its suicide if you ask him.

The bomb specialist heard him sighed quietly. "She shouldn't have taken that kunai for me," he muttered, clenching his jaw. "She would have been alive if she didn't die that day. It doesn't matter how years have passed; I still remember it clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

This was the first – and probably the last time Sasori pour his heart out to someone. Joining the Akatsuki means cutting all ties in your past and focus on achieving the Akatsuki goal. Nothing more and nothing less.

Deidara still has ghosts that are still haunting him but he chose to remain ignorant of that fact. Sasori clearly had regrets that he could not forget. Te proof was in his hand and the story he told him. He picked up the photo Sasori had accidentally dropped after leaving the room. The colours were faded but it was clear enough for him to different shade the colours.

The girl was smiling brightly at the camera. She was clearly a shinobi, the forehead protector tied on top of her head was the proof. How odd… A pink haired shinobi. Her green eyes seem to sparkle even in the picture. So this must be the _she_ he mentioned. Deidara's eyes flickered to the door. Sasori's words still fresh in his mind.

 _I will never forget her for the rest of my life._


End file.
